It Was Just A Dare
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: Fourth oneshot for you all! It was just a simple dare...that led to so much more...When a smasher goes overboard over such a small thing, he only brings tragedy. T for character death and maybe language.


**Hey there folks! Wow! Here's my fourth SSB one-shot! (Cheesy grin)**

**Falco: It's about time too!**

**I got the idea after reading HylianHero128's fic, _Heart of Gold_ and the thriller _Here Today, Gone Tomorrow_. Both good fics; you should read them after reading this! XD It's just Falco here with me, and Marth and Ness shall close this one-shot.**

**Falco: Yup! Okay, disclaimer…RF doesn't own us or anything that has to do with SSBM. She does own her version of the mansion though.**

**It's in first P.O.V; a tale from the eyes of our favorite yo-yo wielding boy psychic Ness.**

**Falco: See how one smasher goes overboard over the tiniest thing…and does so much more…the moral of this fic: think twice before acting always!**

**Well, enough of me and Falco; you want to read the ficcy! Away one-shot!**

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

We're all in the mansion lounge, bored. It was Young Link who spoke, who decided to gather us all for a game, so the boredom would vanish.

Oh, my name is Ness, one of the 27 smashers who live here in Smash Mansion. We're all in a tournament; the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament, hosted by brothers Master and Crazy Hand.

I could give you a list of whose in this tournament, just in case you don't know: Dr. Mario, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Captain Falcon, Ganondorf, Falco, Fox, myself, Kirby, Samus, the twin Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, Zelda and her "second self" Sheik, Link, Young Link, Pichu, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mewtwo, Mr. Game and Watch, Marth, and Roy. This year's tournament is in its second round; Jigglypuff, Young Link, Donkey Kong, Peach, Falco, and Kirby are all knocked out.

"Okay!" Popo, Nana, Pichu, and Jigglypuff shout.

"Eh, sure, why not," Bowser agreed. "Nothing else to do around here."

Everyone else agreed, and Mewtwo went to get the "Arrow of Truth or Dare"

You see, we play a different type of Truth or Dare. Since we know that people are just going to ask the same person truth or dare, Mewtwo got this big arrow; he spins it to find who goes first; then that person spins the arrow. Whoever it lands on gets asked. If it lands between two people, then both of them have to choose either truth or dare and do it.

We cleared the couches and armchairs away and made a wide space as Mewtwo came back with the red arrow. It's as tall as Luigi, which was usually how big the space in the circle we make is; meaning Luigi could lie down and spin, and he wouldn't hit us. After placing the arrow down and sitting himself, he spun for first person; it points to Dr. Mario. The doc takes a spin; it points to Mario.

"Mario, eh? Truth or Dare?" The doc asked. Mario scratched his chin as he thought it over.

"Truth, hit me," The plumber replied.

"Okay, truth it is!" Dr. Mario racked his brains, doing the same chin scratch as Mario did. I believe he was looking for a truth that he himself doesn't know. At last, he found one. "So you love Princess Peach?"

"GAH! Umm…" Mario turned red. "Yeah…yeah, I do."

Young Link, Popo, and Pichu all went "AWWWW!" as Peach also turned red. She knew that if the arrow landed on her, her truth question would be if she loved Mario back. Mario spun the arrow; it landed on Samus.

"Samus, Truth or Dare?" The red plumber asked. Samus smirked.

"Give me a dare," She replied. Mario thought hard, scratching his chin.

"I dare you…too…uh…bitch slap your boyfriend and scream 'I hate you' at the top of your lungs!" He said. It was known throughout the mansion that Roy and Samus were dating. Samus shot a look at Roy, who nodded. Samus walked over to him and bitch slapped him.

"I HATE YOU!" Samus shouted. Roy put his hands over his face and faked crying. Samus then gave him a hug. Young Link, Popo, and Pichu all went "AWWW!" again. Heading back to her spot, she spun the arrow; it landed this time on Fox. "Okay Fox, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Fox replied.

"What's the worst moment of your life?" Samus asked.

"I have none," Fox replied, grinning. Samus looked to Mewtwo, who nodded in confirmation. She turned to me; I nodded too. Fox spun the arrow; it landing on Link.

The game continued on, people confessing secrets and doing stupid dares. Link was dared to drink a Koopa Aid, which tastes bad to every creature but koopas. Link could only take one drink before gagging and handing the drink to Bowser, who happily finished it off. Both Mewtwo and I agreed that since Fox didn't specify how much, Link did his dare. Peach confessed that she loved Mario too, earning another "AWWW!" from the three musketeers, as they call themselves. I myself had to do the robot while singing the "I Love You" song that Barney sings. Falcon and Kirby, who were sitting next to each other, had to do a double dare, which was to kiss each other.

Things were going well; some people did get hurt, but it was normal. That is, until after Marth had to do his dare, which was to "confess his love" to Mr. Game and Watch, will really got everyone laughing. The ex-prince then spun the arrow; it landed on Falco.

"Well, Falco, Truth or Dare?" Marth asked.

"Dare; I can take anything!" Falco replied, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest.

"I dare you to…arm wrestle against Ganondorf," Marth said. The others began laughing; Ganondorf did take arm wrestling seriously. Falco was perhaps weighing the consequences of doing such before nodding and standing up. Ganondorf did likewise.

I myself went over this situation; the best thing that could happen was Falco winning, the worse, Falco's wrist breaking. His arm, if things were extremely bad, but it's happen to others, Bowser included. Falco didn't care too much; he was left handed with his blaster.

The two sat opposite each other, placing their elbows on the coffee table and grasping right hands. Mewtwo, using his mind, picked up a lone piece of cloth on one of the armchairs, raised it near the two, and flagged them with it.

At first, Falco was keeping things under control. He wasn't winning, but he wasn't losing. Ganondorf got his "evil face", which meant that play time was over, and forced Falco's arm to the table. He used so much strength, the table broke, and, by the sound of bone crunching, so did Falco's arm.

Smashers winced, the Three Musketeers laughed, and Dr. Mario calmly walked over. I turned to look at each smasher, but stopped when I saw Fox. He was shaking…almost as if Falco was about to die or something. I mean, sure, Fox had admitted to us he was gay and loved Falco, but I seriously thought he was just going overboard. I mean, it was just his arm.

"No battling for a while," Dr. Mario said. "I'll have to put it in a cast, but you should be able to function with one arm. And if you can't, you have someone who can help you." Dr. Mario chuckled, but immediately stopped when seeing Fox traumatized.

"Fox, it's okay," Falco said. "It's just my arm. It'll heal."

Fox didn't say anything. It makes me wonder if he even heard him. Falco spun the arrow to decide who would take his place; it landed on Mewtwo. Ganondorf sat down, and we closed in the circle and continued with the game as Dr. Mario and Falco left. Some of us watched as Falco and the doc left.

But Fox only had eyes on the one who set the dare. He just glared angrily at Marth until the prince got up, saying he was going to train for his next battle, and left. After Marth left, Fox got up, proclaiming he was going to bed, and also left. It was only five, yet that's what his mind was saying, so we closed up the circle and continued with the game.

The days that passed didn't seem normal. Fox had…changed. He grew angry and, in the opinion of the younger smashers, insane. I wonder if I was the only to notice that anytime Fox and Marth met in the halls, the kitsune went crazy, accusing the prince of trying to get Falco killed. Their shouting matches could be heard throughout the mansion; Fox accusing Marth of murder while Marth tried to proclaim his innocence.

It also seemed that Fox was gaining numbers; managing to tell the smashers that it was a murder attempt. To my and Mewtwo's surprise, most of the smashers believed him; the only few me and the psychic pokemon, Mario and Luigi, Roy, the ladies of the mansion, and Pikachu, who looked up to Marth as a master.

The smashers' attitude, well, those who believed Fox at any rate, changed towards the poor exiled prince. He was the target of many snide comments and cruel pranks. It was a little painful to see what he was going through. Master Hand tried to get the smashers off Marth's back, but no matter what the glove did, they continued the cruel comments and pranks.

Then…then it happened. A day that none of us will ever forget…a day that will haunt me, Mewtwo, Pikachu, Roy, Falcon, and Fox, especially Falcon and Fox, forever…

I had no clue it was happening. I was napping, restoring my PSY powers after a fierce battle against Zelda, who not only possessed a wide amount of magic, but was also allowed to "summon" her second, Sheik, during battle. Nana, who Mewtwo told me had a crush on me, barged into my room.

"Ness! Ness! Wake up!" She shouted. I snapped awake.

"What's going on?" I asked, somehow fully awake. She began sobbing.

"It's…it's…come with me!" She said between sobs, grabbing my hand and whisking me out of the door. I didn't even have enough time to grab my cap. But that became the least of my thoughts as I saw what was going on outside the mansion…

For those who don't know, the Hands own a lot of property. We have a forest surrounding the front and left of the mansion and a field surround behind and right. A cement path led from the steps leading into the mansion to the mansion's gate; the path wide enough for two racing cars to travel to and fro without hitting each other.

What I saw sickened me. Falcon and Fox were in the Captain's Blue Falcon race car, the former driving. Falcon was driving along the path; smashers surrounding the oval the car made, jeering. There was a rope tied to the end of the machine, and tied to the other end of the rope, by his hands, was Marth. He was being dragged along the path; his arms, chest, despite the armor, legs, and face severely cut and bleeding.

"Please stop!" I cried, but no one listened to me. I made my way past the crown, Nana still holding my hand. I grabbed the bottom of Link's tunic and pulled. "Link, what the heck are you guys doing?"

"Teaching him a good lesson in respecting others," Link replied, spitting out the word 'him'. I shook my head.

"Has Fox corrupted you completely?" I asked. I then turned towards Falcon and Fox. "Fox! You must stop this! You'll kill him!"

"Listen to him!" Peach's voice shouted. The princess immediately appeared from the crowd. "You want to be a murderer?"

"Like anything will happen!" Fox said. "He tried to kill Falco!"

"It was a stupid dare!" I shouted angrily. Fox ignored us and told Falcon to drive faster.

Falcon was driving fast…way too fast…

That's why when he tried to turn, he instead flipped the car and crashed it into a tree. The engine blew.

But that wasn't the worst…no…it wasn't the worst at all…

"WHAT IN HELL'S NAME IS HAPPENING HERE?" Master Hand's voice bellowed as he floated out of the mansion. He glanced at the car wreck, and Fox and Falcon crawling out. Falco and Dr. Mario were also with the hand. "Mewtwo was knocked into submission and has a bad concussion, I hear you guys acting like animals from my office, and now I find this!" He motioned to the wreck. "What in hell's name is going on?"

Everyone was silent. I wasn't here when it began, so I felt I shouldn't speak.

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Master Hand bellowed. "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"W-well…" How meek Bowser sounded. "It was all Fox…he…he thought that Marth needed a lesson in respecting others…since he was the one who dare Falco to arm wrestle Ganondorf…and…well…"

"Out with it," Master Hand said, his voice stern, growing worried by each word he was hearing.

"They tied him to the back of the Blue Falcon…" Bowser continued, still meek sounding. "And…and Falcon and Fox dragged him around…"

"In a car going fifty miles an hour? Even more?" Master Hand asked. Bowser nodded. "And you were watching for the pleasure of it?" Bowser nodded again. "Where is he?"

Bowser pointed to the wreck. Master Hand cursed and flipped the flaming car over, but it was already too late…Dr. Mario walked over, and inspected him.

"He's dead," Dr. Mario said. "The combination of the chest injuries from being dragged and being crushed by the car killed him."

Fox's and Falcon's eyes grew wide. Gasps were heard from among the crowd. Peach let out a wail. I ran into the mansion, and told the others what happened. Mario ran outside to see for himself, Roy did so too, Luigi cursed, saying he knew this would happen, Samus ran after Roy to comfort him, Zelda prayed, a small tear coming from her eye, and Pikachu let out a wail as well.

Fox and Falcon were arrested, and charged with first degree murder. With plenty of eye witnesses, both pleaded guilty and now face life in Smash City prison, without parole. Falco was stunned with Fox's stupidity, and broke all connections with him, instead hoping to find a new man to love.

I sit in my room and think this over; it should've never happened…Ganondorf broke plenty of arms…and no one ever did what Fox did. Even when he broke Roy's arm, Samus didn't go insane.

What was just a dare turned into more…now two of our own will die in prison, and one already died too young, too early…

I decide to visit Falcon and Fox only once. When I got to their cell, I looked at them with saddened eyes; eyes they saw in the others too, and said only five words…

It was just a dare…

**Marth: And that's that! Wow…I died…**

**Ness: It seems RoyalFanatic can only write sad one-shots. I mean, the first is a battle that went wrong, the second is a relationship that ends tragically, the third is a choice between life and death, and this one is…**

**Marth: But it bears a very important lesson, which is pretty much what Falco said above: Think twice before you act. Fox didn't…and not only is he and Falcon in jail…but I die…This might never happen to you, but remember you have a brain. Use it; don't be a second Fox.**

**Ness: Review!**


End file.
